


In Which Beca Isn't Oblivious

by pf_lz



Series: Obliviousness and Falling In Love [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Beca is a Dork, Beca isn't oblivious like Aubrey, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Polyamory, This is trash, Triple Treble - Freeform, and so incredibly soft, thank god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pf_lz/pseuds/pf_lz
Summary: The entire thing started out as a plan to finally act on that experimenting that Chloe had mentioned; namely, a threesome.Beca's not sure what happened, but suddenly she's falling in love with a woman (and her girlfriend) that sees her as only a friend, no matter what boundary they cross.Or, the story from Beca's POV.





	In Which Beca Isn't Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk how this turned into angst, but here it is. 
> 
> it's so bad. i need to stop.

When Beca had gotten off the phone, the first thing she had done was call Chloe, because Chloe was her best friend and deserved to know that Beca might be moving a couple thousand miles closer.

It wasn’t her dream job – her dream job was being a housewife, but she’d literally never tell anyone that so that didn’t matter – but she knew she’d enjoy it _and_ she’d get see Chloe often. So, when Chloe said she could stay at Aubrey’s place for the interview, she’d accepted it begrudgingly.

She’d really hoped that Chloe would spend the night up there, but Chloe had a test the next morning and couldn’t. The flight there had been terrible – she ended up having to use a spare hoodie she had in her backpack to cover up after the asshole teenager next to her decided that the time spent waiting for a plane was the best time to drink. And so, she had been covered in puke not even fifteen – fifteen! – minutes into the flight.

The hoodie she borrowed was nice – but being naked underneath in a public place because she didn’t want everyone to think she puked herself? Not so nice.

The plane landed just fine, a Godsend in Beca’s eyes because she really didn’t think she _deserved_ any more punishment. But as she got off the plane, she remembered that Aubrey was picking her up from the airport and her mood somehow got even worse.

But that was okay, because Chloe had called her, somehow knowing the second she got off the plane. Beca had smiled for the first time that day when she heard Chloe’s voice, so sweet and concerned and wishing she could be there for her. Chloe was the best friend anyone could ask for.

Beca knew that, if she asked, Chloe would literally give Beca the shirt off her back – even if she wasn’t wearing a bra (and yes, this had happened before. Twice, actually; both times after someone decided a short person was obviously a target to pour their drinks on. She still had pleasant dreams about those nights (after all, it was _Chloe Beale_ topless and who could ever want more than that) (but wow did she end up being wrong on that account of wanting more)).

When Beca had gotten her bags, she trooped slowly to the passenger pick-up, dreading the sight of Aubrey. And she wasn’t wrong, because as soon as their eyes met, Beca tripped and her hoodie fell down (up?), exposing herself in front of the entire airport. Which, great. She’d always wanted to know how humiliating it was to be naked in public and now she knew.

Aubrey barely even noticed, of course, just told her to get a move on and to not say a word. If it looked like she had tears in her eyes, she would deny it to anyone who asked. Those sniffles that made Aubrey look at her funny? Yeah, those weren’t real. At all.

The only words she heard for the rest of the night were telling her to sleep on the couch and to not make a sound. At all. Under threat of _literal murder._

So, she stayed quiet and the interview, surprisingly, went great but she was really excited to get out of that damned apartment and away from Aubrey. And that made the freak blizzard that hit Nashville all the worse – seriously, why in the world would a blizzard hit _Nashville_ in freaking March?

It was just her crappy luck.

But then Chloe was calling her and Beca realized that she’d get to see Chloe and get to kiss her. And no matter how platonic the kisses were, they were still kisses from _Chloe Beale_ , so she’d accept them without hesitation. Her day had gotten much better from then on.

Aubrey had even smiled when she had heard Chloe’s excitement over the phone, and the fluttering she got in her stomach at the sight reminded her of a similar feeling she got whenever she just looked at Chloe.

So, that was something different. Yes she was attracted to Chloe (because who wasn't), and she felt that same desire for Aubrey. She'd have to think about that a little more.

The rest of her time there until her flight left flew by, her and Aubrey making a good team despite how little they actually spoke to each other. When Chloe came up that weekend, Beca had gotten that kiss she had been yearning for so badly and a thought struck her, so bold and outrageous that she nearly slipped her tongue into Chloe’s mouth – which, hot idea, but in front of Aubrey? Terrible idea.

She pulled back then and just told Chloe she loved her before receiving a hug so tight she actually peed herself a little bit. That was embarrassing, for sure, but the way it made Chloe laugh? Totally worth it.

She left only a day after Chloe got there and received the job offer the day after, telling her to be there in three weeks. Beca hadn’t hesitated in asking Chloe if she could stay with Aubrey because Aubrey lived so close and it would be so much cheaper.

And if she had devised a plan with Chloe about Aubrey? That was just on a need to know basis, really, and Aubrey didn’t need to know. (After all, Chloe had told her that Aubrey didn’t understand romance or feelings the way a normal person did, so telling her would just ruin it.)

 

* * *

 

When Beca moved in, her plan moved very slowly at first. Chloe had been unable to get much from Aubrey on the subject of Beca, so Beca was in the cold in regards to how Aubrey felt about their whole arrangement.

Beca became consciously nicer, conceding to Aubrey when she felt the argument was getting out of hand, but never giving up her independence; and so, they still argued.

And sure, Chloe and Aubrey kicked her out on Saturday nights, but it kind of made her excited, knowing exactly what they were doing and that Chloe was probably talking about Beca as they had sex. They’d been very clear on that point, that Chloe was to subtly make Beca seem attractive to Aubrey’s repressed attractions, and this had been one of the best options. After all, Aubrey would be very hesitant about the idea of a threesome.

Aubrey was stubborn, both her and Chloe knew that. If the idea didn't come from her, she was unlikely to accept it (as evidenced by the Bellas championship title run), and that was why they felt the need to plan this craziness.

 

* * *

 

Aubrey’s explosion at her hadn’t been entirely unexpected. The surprising part was just how easy she was able to manipulate (though that seemed a like harsh word for what she was doing) when Aubrey was sexually confused. Forcing Aubrey to touch her that same night? Really, all it took was some slightly above average acting and just a bit of cleavage and Aubrey was a goner.

Honestly, it had felt a bit like take advantage of a little kid because Aubrey was so naively oblivious it was almost painful to watch. She didn’t even realize that she would zone off, eyes staring right at her breasts for long minutes at a time. It was a little bit pathetic, if she was being honest.

But if it worked, it worked.

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks contained more developments than she could have hoped for, from their hands brushing on occasion to falling asleep on Aubrey’s shoulder – this time with Aubrey not freaking out. It was quite nice, she thought, to be tucked in bed by Aubrey, and it was made even more special knowing that it was done willingly and tenderly.

She’d had to hide her smile tightly, biting her cheeks as she faked sleep until Aubrey left the room. Her lips curved into a grin and she’d texted Chloe immediately afterwards, uncharacteristically ecstatic.

And if Chloe’s response was just a picture of her in lingerie with a heart emoji telling her she couldn’t wait? Well, Beca certainly wasn’t going to tell anyone.

 

* * *

 

Beca felt slightly guilty for waking Aubrey up with a fake scream, but Chloe had insisted on it.

And so, she slept in the bed with Aubrey. She truly hadn’t intended to wake up cuddled against her, but she couldn’t help it. A sleeping Aubrey was too adorable to pass up and her subconscious must have realized it and decided that she was going to cuddle her.

And when Aubrey respected her privacy?

Even more proof that Aubrey had feelings her.

It was a rewarding feeling, for sure. This hadn’t been what she intended, but it definitely wasn’t unwanted. She knew having feelings for _Aubrey Posen_ would have shocked her just a few years ago, but now the feelings were welcomed and encouraged by Chloe.

If she started thinking about them as the loves of her life, well, she couldn't help herself. She knew it was unexpected that this crazy idea would hatch into real feelings - but she was getting ahead of herself. She didn’t want to get her hopes up, after all.

 

* * *

 

So, it was only natural from then on to make up excuses for sleeping in the same bed with Aubrey. Beca wanted to be close to Aubrey and seriously, Aubrey was really a comfortable body pillow.

Chloe agreed.

And that’s how they started falling asleep in the same bed on weekends and how her and Chloe each took a side on Aubrey’s bed. It was better than she could have imagined.

 

* * *

 

Beca shouldn't have done that. She shouldn't have kissed Aubrey - especially since she had  _actual_ feelings for Aubrey, not just a physical attraction like it had started.

Aubrey was just so attractive in the morning, dropping her off at work like they were in a relationship. She couldn’t help herself. And Aubrey had been wearing a low-cut blouse that morning, with a hint of her bra peeking through. It made Beca’s mouth water and so it had been impossible to resist her lips.

She hadn’t been sure how Aubrey would react, but the smile she got that evening eased her anxiety.

 

* * *

 

The idea of Aubrey kissing her became more normal after that, and soon they were exchanging kisses at the rate that her and Chloe were.

Beca thought that _finally_ Aubrey was coming around and there was no way she could be mistaking _kissing_ for a friendly activity. So, she never asked about it, just assumed that Aubrey understood that they were now dating, even when Aubrey probably didn’t even think about it or fret about it like Beca did.

But just to make sure, she was going to take it slow.

 

* * *

 

And that’s why it took a few more weeks before she said the words that she had been dying to say: _I love you_.

It had come off more blasé than she had wanted, more like an afterthought, but it was real. She meant it.

She was in love with Aubrey.

And she didn’t regret a thing.

_Especially_ when Aubrey started saying it back and saying it continuously, almost like a mantra.

And if Aubrey’s face didn’t understand why she was saying those words back to her like the way she understood it when she told them to Chloe? Well, Beca could handle that. Maybe. Hopefully?

Beca may have had a hard exterior, but she knew that she was actually softer than Chloe on the inside – which was saying a lot because Chloe was the softest person she knew. Beca Mitchell was sentimental and tender and sensitive and gentle and kind and a million other adjectives and really, all she wanted was for Aubrey to understand that about her.

 

* * *

 

Which was why, when they ended up having _sex_ , Beca started crying afterwards. It was embarrassing, for sure, even if Aubrey was already asleep. But Chloe comforted her, told her that it was alright, that Aubrey was in love with her even if she still didn’t realize it. That she actually knew why she was saying those words, even if it didn’t seem like it.

It had been beyond comforting to hear those words. Chloe had pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and held her the rest of the night, letting her emotions come out in full force and Beca couldn’t believe how lucky she was.

Yes, her and Chloe had planned to eventually have sex as a… _threesome_ , but she hadn’t actually expected to fall in love with the both of them the way she did.

It had been meant more as an experiment, not the finality that it felt like.

 

* * *

 

Chloe moving in permanently to their apartment was heavenly.

Having sex with Aubrey and only Aubrey had been hard, especially when it became apparent that she’d been dead wrong and that Aubrey had absolutely no idea they were in a relationship.

It was heartbreaking, really, for Aubrey to think they were still friends after they’d had sex, just the two of them.

And sharing _I love yous_ during sex, and going on dates as the two of them and the three of them and still Aubrey didn’t understand?

God, she was a total loser.

But she put on a brave face because Chloe loved her and Aubrey _loved her_ loved her, even if she didn’t know it yet. It was worth it. _They_ were worth it.

 

* * *

 

Chloe proposing to her was the most magical moment of her life, heightened only by the fact that there were two beautiful rings. One for her and one for Aubrey, the _other_ love of her life who was too oblivious to realize that they were getting married as some type of threesome relationship thingy.

The sex that night was the easily the best of their relationship.

Her and Aubrey went and bought Chloe an _engagement_ ring from the two of them the next, but still, nothing from Aubrey on the subject of _their_ relationship.

Aubrey may still have not understood that the two of them were in a relationship and even engaged, but that was okay. Aubrey would figure it out at some point, and when she did?

Well, Aubrey was going to learn just how much pent up emotion Beca had stored up in her small body.

 

* * *

 

The wedding was spectacular, even if it happened only a month later and only the Bellas and Chloe’s parents ended up coming. (They hadn’t invited anyone else, because polyamory wasn't exactly the norm.)

Chloe’s proclamation of having kids shocked her, but she went with it, certain that this would be the undeniable proof to Aubrey that she was in love with her.

And it may have taken another three-and-a-half years of Chloe holding her tight whenever she fell apart, but it happened. She could see the instant the realization came upon Aubrey’s face, and Beca could never be more grateful for her kids – their kids – than she was in that moment.

If their engagement night had been the best sex in her life, then this was a step beyond that, because Aubrey _knew_ that she was in love with Beca and Beca couldn’t have felt happier.

In the end, the wait was worth it. Aubrey was in love with her. Chloe was in love with her.

She was in love with them.

And they had kids. _And_ she fulfilled her goal of being a housewife.

Her wife was a lawyer and her other wife was a vet, so they didn’t need the extra money.

What more could she want?


End file.
